Bijou 2.0
Bijou 2.0 '(宝石.二'' ) was an early Pacifista model, but originally a human who had underwent modifications. Unknown to what his birth name was, but was given a new name Bijou model 2.0. However after going haywire and killing its owns creators, it was shut down and scrapped. Unit it was reactivated by Vincent and now served Demetrius; Bijou 2.0 underwent more modifications from Vincent. Bijou has earned a bounty of 230,000,000 , for such crimes as killing its own creators, destroying many of the labs it was created in and murdering many marines when it went on its rampage. Before he went through his modifications he ate the Kisu Kisu no Mi and with this Bijou wishes to become complete and show that he is not an inferred pacifista model. Appearance Bijou’s appearance is rather odd; when he was human he was a bit of a heavyset man. He had short brown hair and wore a suit. But after when he went through his modifications, most of his body was changed to a cyborg like. However the only human part left to him is that of his stomach and parts of his own skin. However, these still hold his devil fruit powers so it is connected through his body. His current form is a pale white being with blue eyes and wears a pair of gold earrings. In terms of clothing his outfit is very odd, being a heavy set many and a tall creature. Bijou wears a black suit shirt with yellow sleeves, with a yellow vest. Wearing a set of cords over to big buttons, that keeps his outfit together. He wears a very high red obi, a pair of baggy brown pants and yellow shin guards that gives a puffy affect. He wears a pair of dress shoes and often noticed is in his hands are two orbs like things. However the powers of these orbs have not been revealed yet. Persoanlity Bijou has been depicted as a slow minded individual, but in his single mindedness he is loyal to Demetrius and his purpose. Bijou talks in a child like voice, which is a defect in his own creation. Along with his appearance, although Bijou has shown to have limited intelligence with his plans. Bijou is typically depicted as an example of a Mindless Killing Machine: extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior who fights for the sole purpose of his father’s will. He believes himself to be the "Mightiest Man Alive", and believes that the only when one fights for one's life on the battlefield, where the strong survive and the weak are crushed. More of a man of action than talk, he disregards strategy and goes right into a fight. Rather a very good personality that can work into the Demetiruss favor.Bijou is just one of the many models that were created from Doctor’s madness, in which his purpose is unknown at this time. Although Bijou has often hinted that he lives only to do as Demetrius says and orders. The prefect warrior, with no other drive than what he is asked of. Although Bijou can get very angry if someone insults him or gets the upper hand with him, he can get in such a rage that he can miss his chances for an attack. Which will get him angrier, and then Demetrius lets him go free. Often when going into a rage Bijou can not stop until there is nothing left of his opponent, he can be as cruel as even the mad man Nanbu. Bijou is also a “suck up” to Demetrius, putting his heals together, arms at his side and bowing to Demetrius for permission to kill an opponent. Which Demetrius will let Bijou do as he pleases, often ending in deadly results. Bijou a very frightful figure as well, with his immense size and strength, he scares opponents who came across him. Along with his defects he can become the stuff of nightmares as the doctor can put it. Relationships Hakuri Crew Within the Hakuri pirates, Bijou is one of the elite and as such he is held in such high standards. If told to do something by the commanders, officers or Demetrius, he will do it without a word or fuss. Gladly even taking the life of another member, if told to. Soyokaze's Unit Even thought Soyokaze is a very traditional woman, she allows Bijou in her division for on reason. His skills is what can give her division more muscle, thus why she jumped at the chance to get into her fold. The other members see Bijou as their strongest member. Demetrius D. Xavier Bijou is like a loyal dog to Demetrius, often getting him call a dog by others. However Demetrius uses Bijou's programing to his use, sending him to do as he orders. Bijou doesn't give any fuss nor back talk to Demetrius. Abilities and Powers Speed Even though he is a very heavy man, due to his body he has great speed and with the soru techniques his weight has nothing to do with it. He does have to train, to keep his skill at their sharpest only making him ever more dangerous. Strength Bijou has unbelievable strength, one of the strongest members of the crew. He is famous for a "death hug", which the strength it takes is like a vice grip. Bijou was seen to have done said move a Marine and within a few second the marine was crushed to death. His ribs crushed and impaling his lungs and heart, Bijou rivals the strengths of the Ambrose brothers. Body Modifications Bijou's whole body is a cyborg however, his stomach is all that is left of him. Bijou himself has stated that his whole body is one big weapon, he can seem to take energy out of the area and use it from himself. Like many of the pacifista units, Bijou can fire energy blasts from his mouth and hands. However he has the ability to take energy out of others as well, but he must directly touch them and he could take it out of the opponents. Devil Fruit The Kisu Kisu no Mi' (キスキス) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to grow a pair of lips anywhere on their body and to be to blow a “Kiss” at opponents. Kisu for “Kiss” in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Kiss-Kiss Fruit'. Strengths and Weaknesses The Kisu Kisu no Mi, is a rather more unusual fruit for it allows the user to produce an unlimited number pair of lips. On their body, but the main strength is that the user can fire a “kiss” at the opponent. These “kisses” are anything but such. As told by the user, these “kisses” are rather just stored, eaten energy and other phenomena that the user eats. The user is able to consume energy, some elements and then fire it back at the user in the form of a kiss. Such as the user fire an energy blast in the shape of lips, this can be a very useful for combat. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Usage This fruit has a various usages, the main being able to fire “kisses” at an opponent. But as shown by its user, these kisses can be some elements. Such as fire, water, ice and even the void. This can make this fruit highly dangerous, for such creation the user can summon. Another use is that the user can eat and absorb mostly energy based attacks and some elements. Haki Bijou has shown to use all types of haki and are very masterful with it. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Soyokaze's Division Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Rokushiki User Category:Oculta Coalition Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User